The present invention relates to a lens for spectacles, and specifically a lens which has a fashionable appearance and has excellent anti-glare properties.
It is a common practice to mix an ultrared or ultraviolet absorbing material in lenses for glasses, particularly for lenses for sunglasses, or to merely color them. Such lenses serve to protect the wearer's eyes and keep him from being dazzled. Another aspect of such lenses is their fashionableness.
One problem with such prior art lenses is that they merely serve to absorb or reflect light. If the absorption or reflectance of light is increased to improve the anti-glare properties and thus to protect the wearer's eyes, the light transmission rate will drop considerably. Further, in an environment where no or little light exists such as in the nighttime, such lenses will lose their fashionableness. This is especially true with glasses having aluminum films deposited on the surface of the lenses, because such glasses look fashionable only if the aluminum films reflect light. Prior art sunglasses offer another problem that the colors seen through them differ from the actual colors. This might make it difficult for the wearer to see traffic signals and signs or cause him to misjudge their color.